Luces de Neón y Amor de Noche (Tokyosketch)
by Sena Yamazaki
Summary: Luffy conoció a Law en un club en Las Vegas y el tipo estaba más drogado que la mierda. Slash. Lawlu. Traducción de "Neon Lights and Night Love" de Tokyosketch.
1. Luces de Neon

Esta es una traducción de "Neon Lights and Night Love" escrito por Tokyosketch.

* * *

><p>Parte 12

Luces de Neón

Luffy conoció a Law en un club en Las Vegas y el tipo estaba más drogado que la mierda. Pero está bien, está bien, porque encaja. Law y drogas, fiesta, sexo y alcohol.

"Tu no entiendes chico, esta es mi escena", dice y Luffy sólo asiente, Law se ha estado acercando y con él el olor a hierba y alcohol. Pero no es tan malo, Luffy piensa, mientras Law desliza un brazo sobre su hombro.

Law no sabe que Luffy entiende perfectamente. Se puede ver claramente cómo Law pertenece aquí, en este viejo club, en el centro de la ciudad, la luz oscura, la horrible música disco pop, el humo llena el aire al igual que el olor a sexo y sudor. La gente está bailando y riendo y sudando y probablemente tomando malas decisiones. Esto es sólo un club lleno de gente desesperada y rota, y Law, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre, sombras oscuras y la pequeña bolsa de coca en el bolsillo de los jeans, parece igual de desesperado.

"No vienes aquí a menudo ¿verdad?" Law grita sobre la música, sirviéndole otro trago en el bar.

Obviamente, Luffy piensa mientras toma el pequeño vaso en la mano. No viene aquí a menudo, no, así no es como normalmente lidia con sus problemas. Pero nunca tuvo que lidiar con la pérdida y el dolor que le trajo y cómo lo destruye de dentro hacia fuera, cómo hace que se ahogue en la noche, cuando está solo y no hay nadie que lo distraiga de la realidad. Tal vez él esta igual de roto y desesperado.

Luffy niega con la cabeza, luego empina su trago. Quema su garganta, casi hace que sus ojos lagrimeen. Venir aquí fue una idea estúpida.

"Ya me parecía" Law asiente "Te hubiera notado antes" Luffy esta bastante seguro de que el otro está flirteando con él. No está de humor para escuchar frases de mal gusto. Así que se aleja de Law, planeando irse a la mierda de este lugar.

Pero Law sostiene su muñeca "¿Dónde vas? ¿Yéndote ya?"

"Sólo voy afuera" ahora Luffy grita sobre la música, y Law sonríe como respuesta, dando un paso más cerca de nuevo, soltando su muñeca.

"¿Quieres fumar?" le pregunta, y Luffy tiene que concentrarse para entenderlo. Pero Law lo hace fácil igual, extendiendo, no, no un cigarrillo como Luffy estaba esperando, sino un porro.

Law le sonríe cuando Luffy mira hacia arriba. Sacude la cabeza, pero Law le presiona el porro en la palma de la mano de todos modos "Vamos", dice, mientras Luffy cierra sus dedos alrededor del papel enrollado "Toma una mala decisión de vez en cuando". Duda por un segundo, venir aquí ya fue una mala decisión y también lo fue bailar con Law, antes de que el tipo lo llevara a la barra y le sirviera trago tras trago, estas fueron todas malas decisiones, no debería añadir más a la lista.

Pero Law ya lo esta empujando hacia la salida y, cuando el aire frío lo golpea y finalmente ve a Law a la luz de las farolas y edificios, sonriendo en la noche, como si estuviera feliz por algo, sin razón, de repente ya no le importa una mierda. ¿No vino aquí para eso exactamente? ¿Para tomar malas decisiones, para sentirse vivo y sentir la sangre pulsando dentro de él otra vez? ¿Para ser feliz? Este podría ser el primer paso en esa dirección y maldita sea si no lo da.

"¿Quieres compartir el primero?" Law le pregunta, mientras toma el porro de la mano de Luffy y saca un encendedor del bolsillo de sus jeans.

Luffy asiente, viendo la manera en que Law prende la hierba enrollada, antes de tomar una calada "Esta mierda me impide volverme loco" Law murmura en la oscuridad, dejando ir el humo, antes de pasarle el porro.

Él lo toma entre sus dedos, nunca ha hecho esto antes, nunca fumó un cigarrillo tampoco. Lo pone entre sus labios e inhala. Lo deja quemar sus pulmones, pero no siente nada. Tose, mucho.

"¿Quieres ir allí arriba?" el otro le pregunta, tomando el canuto de vuelta de la mano de Luffy.

"¿Arriba a dónde?" Luffy le pregunta, levantando los ojos al cielo.

"Al Paraíso" responde Law, entonces ríe y apunta a un edificio "Es broma, me refiero al techo"

Luffy traga y asiente. Un techo es un poco cliché , piensa, pero el Paraíso suena bien.

"¿Cómo?" Luffy le pregunta, mientras Law empieza a dirigir el camino.

"Hay escaleras afuera. Es fácil"

Lo es.

Se encuentra sentado con las piernas cruzadas junto a Law que balancea las piernas hacia atrás y adelante sobre el borde. Toma caladas del porro cuando Law se lo pasa, aunque, se siente sólo cansado con eso, relajado. Realmente ninguna otra cosa. Él pensó que le haría sentir más.

Libre, tal vez.

"Es una noche hermosa" Law suspira, soplando humo en el aire.

Luffy mira hacia el cielo y asiente aunque no está de acuerdo, porque, en realidad no lo es. No hay estrellas que se vean, ni hay luna, sólo un poco de luz brilla a través de las nubes. Hace un poco frío, y Luffy puede escuchar el ladrido de los perros abajo y la ciudad frente a él parpadea en luces de neón. Se siente nada saludable.

Sacude la cabeza cuando Law le quiere pasar el porro "No siento nada de esta mierda", explica, cuando Law lo mira inquisitivamente.

Law lo mira por un momento, luego suspira, antes de dar una calada al canuto de nuevo.

Deja escapar un ruido de sorpresa cuando Law se mueve hacia delante, tomando su rostro entre sus dedos, antes de empujar rápidamente sus labios contra los suyos en un beso con la boca abierta. Puede sentir el humo entre ellos, quemando sus pulmones, mientras ambos inhalan uno contra el otro.

"¿Sentiste algo?" Law dice mientras se mueve hacia atrás, sonriendo, antes de lanzar el porro casi quemado abajo, obviamente no importándole dónde cae.

Luffy asiente "Sentí"

"Bien", dice Law, moviéndose un poco más cerca de él, hasta que sus brazos están presionados uno contra el otro, antes de sacar una pequeña bolsa de plástico con polvo blanco de su bolsillo "Esto va a hacerte sentir aún más"

Tomó una mala decisión, se da cuenta, un poco tarde, mientras aspira cocaína por primera vez, arriba de algún techo, con un tipo que acaba de conocer.

Tomó una tonelada de malas decisiones, pero ésta las supera a todas. Si sus amigos pudieran verlo ahora sacudirían la cabeza en decepción, joder, Ace probablemente perdería la cabeza. Respira profundamente, mientras cierra los ojos y deja que la droga haga el resto por él. Ace, piensa. Ace, Ace, Ace, él es la razón por la que está aquí. Así que él no tiene ningún derecho a enojarse con él, es su culpa. Levanta la vista hacia el cielo otra vez y se disculpa muy rápido, no puede hacer a Ace responsable de sus malas decisiones.

"¿Por qué?" Law pregunta entonces, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mientras mueve el pulgar por su cara para deshacerse del polvo blanco que se ha acumulado en el borde exterior de su nariz. Luffy sigue su movimiento con su propia mano.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que lo sientes. ¿Por qué?"

"Por inhalar coca contigo", responde.

"Está bien" Law dice "Tengo suficiente"

Luffy sonríe, porque Law es realmente estúpido. Apuesto, pero dios, tan estúpido.

Mira a Law desde el costado, siente la calidez de su cuerpo, quemándolo, donde están presionados uno contra el otro, y sólo se pone más caliente por minuto. Por qué, no lo sabe. No pregunta. Sabe que Law es malo, y vil, y malo, probablemente el hombre más malo que Luffy ha visto en su vida, o a besado, o con el que ha hablado. Pero eso no importa. Ya nada importa. No ahora, cuando todo se está volviendo menos y menos importante para él. No se preocupa por nada en absoluto.

Traga saliva, pero se acerca a Law, antes de tirar del otro en un beso. Law toma la iniciativa con bastante rapidez, sentando a Luffy en su regazo, devolviéndole el beso con más fuerza, con las manos en sus caderas. Luffy se pierde en el beso, suspira, cuando Law empuja la lengua en su boca. Empuja los dedos por el suave cabello de Law. Sabe a hierba y té salpicado de bourbon y mucho más.

Se aleja de él para tomar un respiro. Quería olvidar, pero no está funcionando. Ni los besos de Law, ni la coca, ni la hierba son suficientes para hacerle olvidar a Ace. Lo destroza, lo rompe en un millón de pedazos cuando la realización lo golpea.

Law se separa un poco de él, rompiendo el beso "Estas llorando". No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora siente las lágrimas calientes deslizándose por sus mejillas, dejando vetas húmedas en su rostro.

Ha tocado fondo.

"Lo siento" esnifa, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Law.

Dios. ¿Qué está pasando? Está llorando en el regazo de algún extraño, en el techo de alguna casa, sintiéndose como la basura de la noche.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Traga saliva, intenta levantarse, pero Law lo sostiene firmemente en sus brazos y se deja hundir de nuevo en ellos. Este tipo, del que ni siquiera sabe nada, un extraño, probablemente un drogadicto, tal vez incluso un distribuidor o algo ilegal como eso, él lo consuela ahora más de lo que cualquiera de sus amigos han sido capaces. Los brazos de Zoro no se han sentido así de reconfortantes, tampoco los de Nami o Robin.

"Hey, hey" lo arrulla Law, y Luffy siente una cálida mano deslizándose por su espalda "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

No quiere hablar de ello, nunca jamás quiere tratar con esto de nuevo, así que niega con la cabeza contra el hombro de Law.

"Vamos, te sentirás mejor" Law dice "¿O estas llorando por qué beso mal?"

"Mi hermano murió y creo que es mi culpa" Luffy murmura en la camiseta de Law.

"Oh" respira Law, antes de que Luffy sienta una mano consoladora, deslizándose suavemente por su cabello "lo siento"

Luffy se limita a asentir, y está agradecido, porque Law no pregunta, ¿cómo? o ¿por qué? o ¿cuándo? o ¿qué? o ¿estás bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es esto demasiado difícil para ti? ¿Puedes jodidamente tomar la muerte de tu hermano? ¿Puedes?

Law no dice nada, pero le hace saber que esta allí, con los brazos al rededor de él, sosteniéndolo fuerte, manteniéndolo caliente. Minutos pasan así, o tal vez horas, Luffy no está seguro, cuando Law habla de nuevo "Quería matar a mi padre, pero nunca tuve las agallas"

Los ojos de Luffy se agrandan, ¿esta Law confesando algo porque él también lo hizo?

"Ya nada me importa" dice Luffy.

"Aspire mi primera linea con 14"

"Mi primera fue la de esta noche" aunque no la esta sintiendo tanto como le gustaría sentirla.

"Hace dos años, tuve una sobredosis a propósito, quería morir, aunque todo lo que hice fue vomitar un montón"

"No fue suficiente, entonces" Luffy dice, y siente sus ojos arder de nuevo, lágrimas empañando su visión. Esto es como una ronda de confesiones. Traga saliva. "Quiero estar muerto ahora mismo".

Law esta callado por un minuto, dejando las palabras de Luffy colgar en el aire, toma un profundo respiro "Me alegro de que no fuera suficiente, me alegro de estar vivo ahora mismo".

"Me alegro de que estés aquí" dice Luffy, sinceramente.

"Quería follarte esta noche" responde Law entonces, como si Luffy no fuese consciente de ello desde el momento en que Law se oprimió contra él en la pista de baile.

"Lo sé"

"Ahora sólo me sentiría como si me estuviese aprovechando de ti"

¿Acaso no lo drogó para poder aprovecharse de él? ¿Acaso Luffy no está captando algo?

"Mh" Luffy asiente "No me importa"

Puede escuchar al otro tragando saliva "¿No te importa?"

"Nop"

Ha estado tomado malas decisiones toda la noche, ¿por qué no ésta también? ¿Por qué no añadir a Law a la lista? En serio, ¿por qué mierda no?

"¿Quieres otra línea?"

No está seguro de si realmente quiere, pero no puede decir que no lo hace, por lo que sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Están en la cocina de Law y la luz, sólo una bombilla en el techo, hace un sonido parecido a un zumbido. Luffy lo repite antes de que Law lo presione contra la mesada de su cocina para besarlo intensamente.

Deja escapar una carcajada en el momento en que Law deja ir su boca, porque realmente siente la coca funcionando ahora. O tal vez es sólo la adrenalina bombeando a través de su corazón y cerebro, haciéndolo tan inquieto e impulsivo.

Law ríe también, alto y repentino, como una ola estrellándose, y su risa no tiene ningún sentido para él, pero tal vez eso está bien.

"Amo tu sonrisa", murmura Law, levantando la mano, moviendo el pulgar sobre sus labios.

"Odio tu tinta" Luffy responde, tomando la mano de Law para mirar las letras negras.

Death. Muerte.

Sigue la tinta negra con las manos, da vuelta la mano de Law en las suya, pasando sus dedos sobre las líneas finas, las cuenta en su mente. Sus dedos son fríos, pero la palma de Law es cálida.

"¿Te gustó la coca?" Law le pregunta entonces, agarrando la mano de Luffy en la suya, antes de tirar de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo, besándole el cuello.

"Supongo" Luffy respira, dejando escapar un grito ahogado cuando Law le muerde la garganta.

"No sé lo que es", murmura Law, su aliento caliente sobre la piel sensible "Pero te encuentro aún más adictivo que la mugre que me inyecte en las venas esta mañana"

Luffy no sabe qué decir, pero entiende a lo que Law se refiere, porque su deseo por Law es como ácido quemándose en su cuerpo. Es doloroso y caliente, casi insoportable, pero no está seguro, tal vez es solo la coca haciendo efecto.

Siente el cuerpo de Law presionándose contra él, con las manos en sus caderas cuando Law dice "sigámoslo en la habitación"

Resulta que la habitación de Law es un colchón en el suelo, pero a él en realidad le importa una mierda. Law podría doblarlo sobre la mesa de la cocina y él ni siquiera pensaría en quejarse.

Es empujado hacia abajo sobre el gran colchón, que es sorprendentemente suave, el hombre mayor se cierne sobre él, y sus manos están por todas partes en su cuerpo.

"Ni siquiera te conozco" murmura Luffy, y Law asiente como respuesta, besando a lo largo de su garganta, sus manos debajo de su camiseta, dedos tocando donde pueden llegar.

"No entiendes" Luffy dice, empujando sus manos contra el pecho Law, para poner algo de distancia entre ellos "Ni siquiera te conozco"

Law levanta una ceja "¿Y?"

"No te conozco" Luffy repite "Y aún así voy a dormir contigo"

"Y...?"

"¿Está eso mal?"

Law deja escapar un profundo suspiro, antes de rodar junto a él "¿Lo esta?" susurra, más para sí mismo que para Luffy.

Luffy mueve la cabeza a un lado, para poder ver a Law que está mirando al techo. El calor sigue estando entre ellos, pero todo le parece irreal.

"Podría ser el indicado para ti" Law dice entonces y Luffy sonríe, porque, al parecer, esa es la respuesta de Law a su pregunta, y ni siquiera sabe si la Law se toma a sí mismo en serio.

"No lo creo", murmura Luffy, colocándose sobre el regazo de Law "Tú eres el indicado para las personas que quieren embriagarse y divertirse"

"¿Así que te vas a ir?" el otro le pregunta agarrando sus caderas.

Luffy niega con la cabeza "De ninguna manera"

"Buen chico" Law sonríe y Luffy tiene que reír, lo que se convierte en un jadeo sorprendido cuando Law de repente les da vuelta de nuevo, presionándolo contra el colchón con su cuerpo.

Law mueve el pulgar sobre sus labios, separándolos con la punta del dedo antes de dejarlo hundirse en su boca.

Luffy siente que sus mejillas se calientan y cuando mira a los ojos Law, inyectados de sangre, sombras oscuras debajo de ellos, sus pupilas grandes, no puede evitar un escalofrío, no puede dejar de sentir que todo esto va a ser contraproducente.

Está tan lejos de casa.

* * *

><p>Esta es la traducción más larga que he hecho hasta ahora y la primera que público así que por favor no se contengan, si hay algo que sientan que no fluye bien o palabras que les parecen deberían ser otras, díganme para ayudarme a mejorar.<p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi!


	2. Amor de Noche

Aviso:

-Esta es la parte que esta clasificada como **M**.

-Ningún capitulo fue revisado por una _Beta Reader_ así que encontraran errores de ortografía.

* * *

><p>Parte 22

Amor de Noche

Law está cubierto en corazones y negro, y mientras Luffy odia las letras en sus dedos, le gusta la tinta en su pecho. Es hermoso y Luffy pasa sus dedos sobre las líneas.

Está sentado en el regazo de Law, el otro tendido debajo de él de nuevo, los dos sin camiseta, las manos de Law agarrando sus caderas, pulgar hundiéndose duramente en el hueso de su cadera, probablemente dejando un moretón. Mira los dedos de Law, las letras, y no puede evitar sentirse un poco enfermo.

La muerte lo esta mirando a la cara.

Y es tan irónico que Luffy quiere reír. Se estremece cuando Law presiona un poco más fuerte, como si el marcarlo es algo natural en esta situación. Siente la necesidad de empujar a Law lejos, de poner distancia entre él y la palabra en sus dedos.

Es como la muerte agarrándolo de nuevo. La última vez que sucedió, apenas sobrevivió, sólo porque Ace estaba allí para salvarlo. Pero ahora está solo y no hay nadie dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida para sacarlo de aquí.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" pregunta Law.

"La muerte" Luffy responde "Parece que me ha alcanzado"

"No soy la personificación de la muerte" murmura Law, confundido.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Law asiente, mirándose las manos, antes de soltar las caderas de Luffy "Te ves asustado"

Luffy se baja de Law, acostado a su lado en el gran colchón, inhala profundamente "Lo estoy"

"¿De mi?"

"De la muerte" murmura Luffy, aunque, en su volada mente, no ve la diferencia.

"No tengas miedo", dice Law, y Luffy siente una mano agarrando la suya. La muerte tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

"No tengas miedo" repite Law, acercándose a él, hasta que Luffy mueve la cabeza para mirar en los oscuros ojos de Law "No temas la visión de la sangre o el sonido de los huesos al romperse. No sobrevivirás si dejas a tu miedo consumir tu alma"

Piensa en Ace, el sonido de su último aliento, sus últimas palabras, la sangre en sus manos. La memoria marcada en su cerebro, para nunca ser olvidada. Lo persigue en la noche, cuando el mundo está en silencio a su alrededor. Las imágenes no lo dejan tranquilo, siguiéndolo hasta en sus sueños.

"No es fácil" dice Luffy y siente lágrimas deslizarse por el rabillo de sus ojos y en la almohada sobre la que está apoyando la cabeza.

Se sienten grandes y calientes, y tal vez si llora lo suficiente se ahogara en ellas. Nunca aprendió a nadar, y Law se ve como un tipo que abandonó las clases de natación, así que tal vez se ahogarán juntos, tal vez Luffy no tendrá que enfrentarse a la muerte solo.

Law parece sorprendentemente despreocupado sin embargo.

Luffy siente el pulgar del otro en su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas, antes de sentir labios calientes presionados a los suyos.

Siente la lengua de Law deslizando su camino hasta dentro de su boca antes de que el otro se empuje hacia arriba y sobre él, presionándolo contra el colchón y no le molesta, no le importa, porque todo su cuerpo está respondiendo a Law de una.

Desliza sus dedos a través del cabello de Law y suspira, esto es agradable, lo tranquiliza. Se siente ligero, se siente como a la deriva, su mente confusa, pero al mismo tiempo, está tan extasiado con el movimiento del cuerpo de Law contra el suyo, que nunca se sintió tan lúcido, tan seguro de algo.

Siente las caderas de Law empujando contra las suyas, creando suficiente fricción para que Luffy gima suavemente y empuje de vuelta, ya se siente desesperado y ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que dijo la palabra "quiero" en voz alta. Pero entonces Law comienza a trabajar en su cinturón, tan lentamente, como si el tiempo no importara y Luffy esta tan, tan impaciente, tan dispuesto a tan sólo perder completamente el control.

"Law, quiero-" Luffy empieza, pero Law cierra la mano en su cabello y tira, acercándolo para devorar su boca de nuevo.

Jadea contra la boca de Law cuando siente su mano deslizarse dentro de sus pantalones. "Dios", exhala, cuando la mano de Law empieza masturbarlo. Cierra los ojos mientras el pulgar de Law se desliza sobre la cabeza y no puede dejar de gemir en voz baja sintiéndolo.

Law le saca el pantalón y los boxers, dejándolo desnudo, haciéndolo sentir vulnerables bajo su mirada. Siente una fuerte necesidad de cubrirse cuando Law no deja de verlo. "Deja de mirarme" murmura en su lugar, levantándose para poder alanzar la cremallera de Law.

"Me gusta mirarte" responde Law "¿Por qué? ¿Estás nervioso?"

Luffy puede sentir sus mejillas entrar en calor, mientras trata de conseguir que la hebilla del cinturón de Law se abra lo más rápido posible.

"No estoy... no estoy nervioso", dice mientras Law golpea sus manos lejos del cinturón, empujándolo hacia abajo sobre el colchón de nuevo.

"¿Pero?" Law pregunta, sacándose los jeans él mismo ahora.

Luffy no contesta, pero deja que Law le separe las piernas, a pesar de que lo hace sentir aún más expuesto.

Siente la mano de Law en la cara interna de su muslo, tocándolo, deslizando la mano por su piel, antes de presionar su boca en su cuello otra vez. Luffy inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, dando espacio a Law. Siente a Law separar su piernas aún más, empujándolas hacia atrás y Luffy engancha una pierna en la cadera de Law, y luego, con un jadeo, siente un dedo deslizándose dentro de él.

Se retuerce un poco en la sensación, esta seco, Law no está utilizando saliva ni lubricante, ni cualquier otra cosa y cuando el otro empuja un segundo dedo en él, empuja contra su punto, se aferra a la espalda de Law. Colgándose de él como para salvar su vida mientras Law empuja sus dedos dentro de él una y otra vez.

Cierra los ojos, siente sus mejillas ponerse aún más caliente, cuando Law levanta la cabeza para mirarlo.

"No te escondas" murmura Law, y Luffy abre los ojos ante las palabras, encontrandose con su mirada hambrienta "Te ves tan bien así", continúa "Parece que estuvieras tan sólo esperando ser follado. Ser _destrozado_"

"Dios" gime Luffy, cuando siente a Law deslizando un tercer dedo en él, todavía demasiado seco y ahora definitivamente doloroso "no-"

Law no lo escucha, empujando sus dedos dentro de él hasta que ya ni siquiera siente el dolor. Es increíble como el otro tiene su cuerpo bajo control, poseyéndolo a él y a sus acciones. Haciéndolo perder la cabeza.

Ni siquiera lo registra cuando Law empuja su polla en él.

Todo está borroso alrededor de los bordes, le duele la cabeza, los ojos también. ¿Son las drogas las que lo hacen sentir así?

Su cabeza se estrella contra la pared al final del colchón cuando Law empuja particularmente duro en su cuerpo y el dolor se dispara dentro de él como un rayo.

Su corazón late como un trueno contra su pecho.

Enreda ños dedos en el cabello negro de Law, tan suave al tacto, y empuja su cabeza hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios se encuentran en un beso feroz. Se siente extrañamente conectado a Law, como si sus mentes, almas y latidos estuviesen alineados, superando toda conexión física que alguna vez tuvo con nadie.

"Law" gime contra la boca del otro, que todavía está embistiendolo, empujando contra ese punto dentro de él con cada golpe, haciendolo gemir y jadear desesperadamente "Voy a-"

Es cuando se viene con un grito agudo, cuando su orgasmo se estrella sobre él como un tsunami, que se siente vivo otra vez. El dolor que sentía se desploma en la sensacion, su mente se olvida de su sufrimiento por un momento, su corazón estallando dentro de su pecho, su visión poniéndose borrosa, la oscuridad consumiéndolo.

Se desmaya.

* * *

><p>Cuando se despierta, ha sido rodado sobre su estómago, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera, pero el semen sobre su estómago esta sólo un poco seco y escamoso y Law aún lo esta follando, aunque le tomó un rato darse cuenta de ello.<p>

"¿Qué..?" murmura, cansado, su cabeza retumbando "¿Law?"

"Si", dice Law, voz sonando velada, empujando la polla en su cuerpo.

Siente un beso ser presionado en su hombro, su piel quema donde Law la toca, cierra los ojos otra vez a la sensación, simplemente disfrutando la forma en que Law se mueve dentro de él.

"Law. Es-", murmura en la almohada, antes de jadear cuando la polla de Law empuja contra el punto dentro de él. Es tan bueno, tan insoportablemente caliente.

"Dios" Law respira "Joder. Ni siquiera estas... ¿todavía estás medio dormido no es cierto?"

"No" Luffy jadea, parpadeando un poco, levantándose "No lo estoy, no realmente- estoy despierto"

Empieza a empujar sus caderas contra la polla de Law, siguiendo el movimiento del otro embistiendo en él y oye un "Sí, eso es" murmurado en su cuello, donde Law todavía lo está mordiendo y besando, dejando sus marcas en su cuerpo.

"Sólo-" empieza y Law agarra sus caderas con fuerza, levantando su cuerpo hasta tenerlo en sus manos y rodillas.

"Sí" Law dice de nuevo, y empieza a follarlo más duro, ahora sus manos sosteniendo sus caderas en un fuerte agarre. Luffy cierra los ojos otra vez, se desliza hasta apoyarse en los codos, dejando a Law entrar en él, duro y rudo, y tan jodidamente perfecto, que no puede evitar dejar escapar un gemido gutural con cada embestida.

"Cerca" gime, cuando siente una de las manos de Law deslizándose hacia abajo, agarrando su polla, masturbándolo.

"Dios" Law gruñe, cuando Luffy se viene, todo su cuerpo tensandose ante la abrumadora sensación.

Ni siquiera nota a Law viniéndose dentro de él, la sensación de dicha consumiéndolo demasiado, su segundo orgasmo dejándolo agitado.

Law se acurruca a su lado, tirando de su cuerpo hasta tenerlo cerca, deslizando el brazo alrededor de su pecho. Es cálido y agradable, y Luffy no se ha sentido así de satisfecho en un largo tiempo ahora, pero ya hay ansiedad arrastrándose de nuevo dentro de su corazón, su cerebro, dándole nauseas.

"Buenas noches" murmura Law y siente un beso contra una de las ardientes marcas de mordeduras que le dejó.

"Hasta mañana", dice, y siente lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas otra vez, porque esto, esto es tan perfecto, y jodido, y así no es él, y ¿qué es lo que acaba de hacer, con este jodido extraño, y jodidamente drogado? Todo es demasiado abrumador, es demasiado, y no puede relajarse, no así.

"Hey. Respira" Law se limita a decir, como si hubiese notado el pánico asfixiándolo "Todo se desvanece eventualmente"

Exhala. Todo se desvanece. Es verdad.

Los brazos de Law son cálidos, protectores y todo lo que Luffy necesitará jamás, pero aún así no es suficiente para detener sus lágrimas y sabe, esta seguro, que siempre recordará esta noche, cuando lloró tanto, que se sintió como quedarse dormido en el océano .

* * *

><p>Se despierta con dolor de cabeza, con los ojos cansados, los huesos doloridos. Mira al reloj digital que está a su lado, apoyado en el suelo. Son las 5 am y se da cuenta de que sólo durmieron dos horas. Quiere cerrar los ojos de nuevo, ya ve negro al rededor de los bordes, pero el marco de Law al final del colchón le llama la atención.<p>

Law está sentado, su espalda desnuda vuelta hacía él, está temblando, sudando, murmurando cosas bajo su aliento que Luffy no puede entender, y no está seguro siquiera de querer entender.

Ve una aguja entrando en el brazo de Law antes de poder siquiera comprender lo que está pasando.

"¿Law?" dice, preocupado, porque Law no dice nada por un momento, pero luego deja escapar un profundo suspiro, dejándose caer de vuelta sobre la almohada a su lado, los ojos cerrados.

Mira la cuchara, el encendedor y la jeringa en el suelo por un momento, antes de ver de nuevo a Law, que no ha cambiado de posición en absoluto.

"¿Cómo se siente?" pregunta Luffy "Inyectarse, ¿cómo se siente?"

"La primera vez que lo haces, es una sensación maravillosa" murmura Law, abriendo los ojos, tomando la mano de Luffy y colocándola en su cálido pecho, justo encima de su corazón "Se siente como si tu corazón nunca tuvo que sufrir, es dicha pura, como si hubieses alcanzado el paraíso y no hay nada que temer, se siente como... " Law respira profundamente, su mano apretando la de Luffy "Se siente como si todo tu ser está quemando con euforia y sabes que nunca te sentirás así de nuevo, pero tratarás de perseguirlo, de nuevo, una y otra vez, pero en realidad... "se detiene allí y Luffy puede oírlo tragar saliva "En realidad sabes que todos tus intentos son inútiles "

"Pero eso no te detiene", dice Luffy.

"Es que yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde", suspira Law.

Luffy no dice nada, no puedo decir nada, él no sabe nada sobre el uso de drogas o la adicción a las drogas. Palabras de consuelo se le atoran en la garganta, por lo que sólo desliza la mano por el negro cabello de Law, acercándose al otro.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"¿Quieres probarlo?", le pregunta Law, como si no lo hubiese oído. Y tal vez no lo hizo, quién sabe.

"Te sentirás como si tu corazón nunca tuvo que sufrir", dijo Law, y tal vez eso es algo que debería estar persiguiendo ahora, la sensación de felicidad. Tal vez esa es la solución para todo, tal vez eso evitara que el dolor lo coma vivo.

"¿Quieres?"

¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer por un pequeño trozo de paraíso?

"Lo estoy pensando" contesta Luffy, sentándose.

"Piensa más rápido" murmura Law cansino "Estoy a punto de desmayarme"

Mira a Law, y todo lo que es y no es, mira alrededor de la habitación y el "paso" se le sale de la boca más rápido de lo que puede pensar.

Él no es así. No esta así de desesperado.

Law sonríe y Luffy se pone de pie, alcanzando por su ropa antes de vestirse rápidamente. Presiona un beso sobre los labios de Law, vertiendo su corazón en ello, esperando poder hacer que Law se sienta un poco mejor.

Law desliza una mano en su cabello y le devuelve el beso, suavemente, lentamente, y la conexión que sintió ayer sigue ahí, sigue presente.

Se pone de pie "Me voy ahora"

"Sí", murmura Law, antes de buscar debajo de su almohada, tomando la mano de Luffy, saca un pequeño paquete lleno de polvo blanco y se lo pone en la mano "Por si lo necesitas"

"Yo-" Luffy comienza, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la pequeña bolsa de plástico.

"Es gratis", dice Law y su mano aprieta la suya una última vez, antes de dejarlo ir, cayendo sobre el colchón.

"Gracias" murmura Luffy, agachándose, dándole un beso a Law en la mejilla, antes de salir de la casa.

Hay bruma y hace frío, está completamente solo, y no sabe dónde está, por lo que sólo camina, mirando el pequeño paquete en su mano.

Le duele el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero se siente extrañamente satisfecho. Su corazón aún está destrozado en pedazos diminutos, pero no se siente tan desesperado como antes. Se siente más ligero.

Abre la bolsa de plástico y deja que la coca se deslice a través de sus dedos hasta el pavimento, antes de que el viento se la lleve.

No necesita esto para tener esperanza.

FIN

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al final, ¡YEY! Mi primera traducción completa.<p>

Tuve varios problemas (que seguro se notan), si los ven y piensa en una mejor manera de parafrasear alguna oración no duden en decirme.

Gracias **Tremo** por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que te vino bien la traducción, tu comentario fue lo que me hizo decidirme a postear el segundo y último capitulo antes de lo que tenía planeado (el 20). La autora también debe estar feliz porque todos los reviews que tenga este fic los traduzco al inglés para que ella también los lea.

Espero que les haya gustado. Un beso!


End file.
